Jack's memories
by JackFrostFanROtG
Summary: set after my other story Jack's inner Battle. The guardians journey through Jack's memories, but Jack has secrets about his past that he doesn't want them to know. What will happen when they find out, What is Jack hiding? This is rated T ( except chapter 8 then it is kindda violent)
1. Chapter 1: EDITED

**This story takes place after my first story; Jack's Inner Battle. I am going through and editing most of my stories to try and fix some spelling and grammar errors, and plot holes, ect. And also yes I do know Jack's human last name was not Frost but hey, it's a fanfiction meaning the story can be whatever I want it to be along with names and pasts and so on (though I guess it's a long time to bring that up XD ). anyway I'll mark all the chapters I edit as EDITED. Just so u know.**

* * *

**General PoV**

MiM had finally decided it was time to reveal Jack Frost's past memories to the guardians, as he did with the other guardians as well. He did that to strengthen the bonds between the guardians, however he knew this task would be a bit tougher to face as he knew the young spirit's past all too well. He knew Jack had things that one would never want to share, even in the face of death, but this needed to be done sooner rather than later. Jack needed to learn- without a doubt- the guardians were his family now, and families would do anything for one another, no matter what one's past held.

The guardians often wondered what kind of secrets their youngest member held but had waited until either Jack told them or when MiM deemed it necessary for them to know.

A bright light from the moon surrounded the guardians. The next thing they knew, they were in an old village. The sun was shining brightly and the air was warm. People were wandering around, children playing and adults chatting. Everyone smiling and laughing. Even though they were standing in the middle of the small village no one was able to notice them.

"Where are we?" Bunny asked.

"My past. From when I was human." Jack asked, he may have given MiM permission but that didn't make him feel any better about his friends actually seeing his past. Bunny could tell that Jack was still a little uncomfortable with all this. He placed a paw on Jack's shoulder.

"Don't worry, mate." He assured. "We won't judge you. We all went through it, everyone has something they don't want to share. But it makes us stronger when we do."

Jack nodded, it was too late to turn back now. All he could do now is watch and wait to see how they would react when they knew his darker secrets.

The guardians were walking through the old town, all of a sudden they saw a kid, around eight or nine, running around with a slightly older girl. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes while the girl had beautiful blonde hair and green eyes.

_"Sis! Sis! I want to go play in the forest now! Can we?" He pulled on his sister's arm. She looked nervous at first. "Please, Claire?" He gave her really big puppy dog eyes. She chuckled and nodded. _

_"Okay, but not for too long, Papa and Mama will be back home soon." The boy let out a victorious "Yay!" and ran off towards the forest outside of the small town._

_"Wait, Jack! Come back!" The girl _

"Is that you, mate?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded with a small smile.

"Yea. That's my older sister, Claire. We used to be really close. Did everything together." Jack said as he watched his sister chase after him.

"Aww! You were so cute!" Tooth cooed. "I mean, you still are, but you look really adorable as a kid."

"Thanks." Jack chuckled.

_The scene changed to the forest. It was slightly darker now. They heard Claire calling worriedly for her brother. "Jack! Come on, this isn't funny! The game is over, you won. We have to go back now! Jack!"_

_"What's going on?"_ Sandy asked with his sand.

"I was really good at hide and seek. I didn't come out until I was found, or Claire threatened to tell on me." North was glad that Jack wasn't as tense as he was earlier, he almost seemed to be enjoying it.

_"Okay Jack," Claire threatened, "I'm going to go tell father on you!" She smiled victoriously when the boy swung out the tree he was in._

_"Aww! No fair! I'm coming." Jack let go of the tree branch and landed on the forest floor. He made a 'ta da!' pose but recoiled when he saw the mad look on his sister's face._

_"Jack, we're late, Mama and Papa will be mad if we don't go back home now. You know how dangerous the forest is at night." _

_"Okay." Jack pouted._

"Why does she look so worried?" Bunny asked.

"Back then it was really dangerous to be out in the woods alone. She was always more cautious than I was and worried about everything." Jack answered.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bunny sighed. Jack chuckled, along with North and Sandy. Tooth rolled her eyes and hushed them.

The scene then changed to the inside of an old style house made of wood. Jack and Claire were in a small room that was dimly lit by a single wax candle.

_"Time to go to sleep Jack." Claire begged. Jack was giggling and tried to jump on his bed only to have his sister stop him and hold him down. "I can't sleep! Tell me a story now!"_

_Claire gave him a grim look. "Please!" He added._

_She smiled. "Okay. But just one, then you go to bed." She paused as Jack snuggled under the covers. "Not so long ago the was a time when darkness and fear ruled over the hearts of humans." Young Jack gasped. "This time is known as the dark ages."_


	2. Chapter 2: EDITED

_"The dark ages?" Jack asked, wide eyed. _

_"Yes, Jack. The dark ages was the evil work of the Boogieman!"_

_"Boogieman!" Jack cheerfully growled. "Boo! Bad guy! Bad guy!" _

_"Shh! You'll wake mom and dad." Claire hushed._

_"Too late!" Their dad laughed as he and their mom walked in the room. _

_The father was holding a candle with an arm around his grinning wife.  
_

_"_That's your parents?" Tooth asked in wonder. The mother was slim with a bulge in her stomach, obviously pregnant. She had fair skin and long brown hair and brown eyes, it was easy to tell who Jack took after. His father was tall and well built, he was nowhere near as big as north, but he did seem like he could take the Russian in a one on one fist fight. He had thick blonde hair and green eyes, clearly Claire took after him. They both seemed really nice as they told their daughter to continue with the story and enjoyed listening.

_"However, just when the people of the world began to give up hope for a better life without darkness, the Guardians appeared."_

The guardians gasped. "She knows about us?" North asked, slightly shocked but more excited.

"Well of course, this was right after the dark ages. No more than three years have passed since then."

"WHAT!" This shocked the guardians very much. Their Jack had suffered through the dark ages.

"You lived in the dark ages, Jack?" Tooth asked, very concerned about what the child had went through.

"Yeah, I was five when it ended." He got a bunch of sad looks from his friends. "Don't worry, nothing really bad happened to us. It was just scary, but my sis and mom and dad helped me through it. So it wasn't all bad."

They accepted this exclamation since it didn't seem to be what was bothering him. They directed their attention back to the screen. The story was over now and Jack's mom and dad were leaving the room.

_"Before his sister exited, Jack asked. "Claire, what if the boogieman comes back?" His wide innocent eyes showed fear, Tooth gave a loud "AW" at the cuteness. Bunny had to admit how cute the little trouble maker looked but he wouldn't admit it to the larkin.  
_

_She smiled and answered his question with another," Jack, Do you believe in the guardians." He nodded. "Well, then you have nothing to worry about. They will always be there to protect any child who believes, no matter what. They will never leave you alone in the darkness." She left, leaving his door cracked opened._

That statement made the older guardians look down in shame, knowing that was exactly what they did to Jack for 300 years. However they knew there was nothing they could do about the past and instead continued watching and secretly swearing to always be there for their youngest member no matter what.

* * *

_**The scene changes again.**_

Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack were now standing in the bright sunlight.

_Jack was now ten and his sister sixteen. They were all saying goodbye to their father. Sad and worried faces were everywhere. Jack was holding back tears._

"What's goin' on, mate?" Bunny asked, however he didn't receive an answer from Jack. Jack raised his hood over his face, and turned his back to the scene where his father was hugging his wife and two year old daughter, who strangely looked a lot like Jack, then his oldest child.

_He then turned to Jack who was now crying. "Please don't go daddy!" His father knelt down and patted his head, giving him a loving smile._

_"I have to, son. Our village will be attacked it we don't go." Jack didn't seem to understand. Hus father Sighed. "Jack, I need you to do something for me until I get back." Jack nodded, wiping away his tears. "Promise me that you will be a big boy and watch over your sisters and mother while I'm gone. Can you be strong enough to take care of Pippia, Claire and mommy for me?" _

_"Yes sir!" Jack stood. "When I get bigger, I want to go to battle just like you, daddy! I want to protect this village from those bad people and be strong. Like you!" Jack smiled. His words seemed so innocent, but the guardians felt a sadness touch them. They all hated the idea of war, but it somehow made it worse when knowing that one of their very own had to witness it._

Bunny received the answer to his questioned. He couldn't help but think to himself, "Will he be okay?"

No sooner than he asked that, the scene changed once again.

The guardians were devastated to see Jack's mother and older sister standing next to a grave. Jack and his younger sister stood behind them. Jack was now thirteen and his younger sister was five. He seemed to be acting strong

The tombstone read

_'Here lies Jackson Robert Overland Sr. _

_Beloved father, husband, friend, and War hero.' _

Tooth began to sob as she wrapped her arms around Jack, who didn't even resist. "I'm so sorry, Jack!"

"It's not your fault. He died protecting our village, he died an honorable death. I am proud to be able to call him my father."

"How did he die?" Tooth didn't want to ask, but the words seemed to slip out anyways.

"Bullet wound to the back of the head. They say that he was protecting a child who had been left parentless by the battles. He was shot while shielding him. They managed to get the kid away safely."

"He was a brave man, mate." Bunny complimented, jokingly rubbing his snow white hair.

"I know." Jack looked up at the Australian Bunny and smiled. "Thanks Kangaroo." Bunnymund chuckled and slapped the back of Jack's head playfully.

The scene then changed once again.

* * *

**Sorry, I've been hitting a writer's block. don't know when the next chapter will be done. Please Give and Ideas for next chapter. Also, please leave comments about it so far. **


	3. A moment of Bliss: EDITED

**Mini Memory chapter**

_"Jack! What are you doing up there?" Jack, who was now thirteen, was sitting up in a tree. He finished tying up a thick rope together and leapt out of the tree._

_"Hey, Claire! I was just hanging up this swing for Pippia. When she gets better she'll have enough fun to make up for the week of bed rest." Jack paused. "How is she?"_

_"Her temperature is finally gone." Claire realized who her brother meant . She sighed, "She still hasn't come out of her room today, I don't know if she will today." Claire answered._

"Who are they talking about, Jack?" Tooth asked. Bunny, North and Sandy were also curious but were glad that it was Tooth that brought it up.

"Keep watching and you'll find out." Jack replied, he didn't seem to be concerned by this memory for some reason. The guardians noticed this and felt themselves let out a silent sigh of relief.

_"It's been hard on her, Jack. Mom tries to be happy for our sake, but she can't be strong all the time. She's only human. All we can do is take care of Pippia and ourselves until she is ready. We can do it, for her and for dad."_

_Jack sighed." It's hard to believe it's been three years since dad died." He and Claire both went silent when they heard the house door opening. They turned from the tree to see their sister standing in the doorway. She had a bright smile which was rewarded with the smiles of her siblings. _

_"Pippia!" Claire fussed, still holding up her smile. "You know you can't be out of bed."_

"We made it a habit to smile whenever Pippia was around us. She didn't really know dad when he died and mom when went into depression, well, Claire and I took it into our own hands to be like her parents and make every moment happy for her." Jack exclaimed.

"Ya'll are good siblings and children, mate." Bunny smiled and put a paw on the boy's shoulder.

_"I feel better! I wanna come out and play with you and Jack!" Pippia whined, she made a puppy dog face that rivaled even Jack's. "Pwease!" _

"Oh no, looks like she took after her brother." Bunny moaned playfully. Jack laughed loudly at that causing smiles everywhere.

_Jack laughed as he went up to the young girl and picked her up. He mimicked her pout and also pleaded. "Yeah, Claire, Pweasee!"_

"Even then you were just a big child." Bunny chuckled. Jack gave an innocent smile.

"Who? Me?" The group laughed.

_Claire sighed and laughed." Fine, but only for a little bit. Then it's back to bed!" Jack and Pippia cheered and Jack went to the swing and placed Pippia on it. Claire followed when a wonderful thing happened._

_"You look like you're having fun." in the doorway where Pippia had stood there she was._

_"Mom!" The three exclaimed happily. Pippia leapt off the swing and ran up to her mother and they hugged. _

_"Hey are you feeling better?" Pippia asked._

_"Yes, I'm so sorry I made you worry." She apologized to her kids._

_"It's fine mom. We're just glad you're alright."_

_They exchanged "I love you's" and they all played together on the swing Jack made. All were smiling and laughing blissfully the rest of the afternoon._

* * *

**Decided to take some advice and add a happy chapter. I don't know how long until my next chapter, but I hope you all stay with me on this. Sorry, but I keep getting writer's block.**


	4. Wirters Note

**Wanted to let you all know that I won't be continuing the story for a while. **

**Also if you don't like the story, simple, ****DON'T READ, and defiantly don't leave a review cursing me out saying I'm a horrible writer needing to go back to first grade. I'm only saying this because I had a person leave a review like that, and they didn't even log in to leave the review. I can take constructive criticism, but not just leaving criticizing and nasty comments just to do it.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience but if anyone wants they can continue or edit this fanfiction please leave me a PM and I'll send you each chapter in a PM so you can.**


	5. Chapter 4 Pitch: EDITED

**Sorry_ for the delay, but I'm back and ready to write (sortta). Well I still have a bit of writer's block so I'm going to start updating once a week. Thanks for the support everyone, I really appreciate it. Well, I sure hope you all enjoyed the moment of bliss because now it's time to take a turn for the worse... DA DA DUMM! Oh and for a change from other fanfics, I'm adding a nice surprise in his memories. _**

* * *

_"What do you mean you're getting married!?" Jack asked his mother, anger and sadness showed in his face, which was surprising for the older guardians.  
_

_"Jack, please calm down!" Claire begged as their mother sighed. Jack seemed furious at the thought of his mother betraying his father like this._

_"You're only fifteen, I don't expect you to understand why I'm doing this, but Jack," His mother exclaimed calmly," We can't get by like this anymore. Pippia, Claire, and you deserve better than this. He can provide for us and give us all a better life."_

_"He's nothing but a sorry drunk who uses his money to get everything he wants. You know he's been after you since before dad even died and you want to marry him!"_

This level of anger was new to the guardians and they were shocked with every word the human boy spat out. Jack, however was embarrassed by his actions. "I don't remember this." He informed the rest of the group.

_**"You will not remember all the incidents in your human life, Jack." MiM exclaimed. "But this is something I felt you and your friends need to see to**_** understand."**

"Understand what?" Jack asked.

_**"Yourself. Why you are unable to trust and get close to others easily."**_

_Jack rubbed his left cheek where his mother just slapped him. "Don't you ever say something like that again! He did not kill your father, they were friends fighting on the same side!" Betrayal, pain, anger, and sadness shot though his eyes, it was then she had realized her mistake. Jack took off out the door, leaving his shoes and family behind.  
_

"What just happened, mate?" Bunny asked, knowing Jack couldn't answer that.

"Well, apparently I just got slapped." He replied trying to sound sarcastic. Bunny didn't find it funny though, and he could tell Jack didn't either.

"Oh, Jack." Tooth sighed. North and Sandy was staring wide eyed into the forest. It took the others a minute to realize what they were staring at.

"Pitch!" Bunny and Jack shouted in realization.

A dark shadow was heading towards the memory Jack, who seemed oblivious to it. "Look out!" Tooth warned, trying to reach him only to be held back by the guardian of wonder.

"No use, he von't hear or see you." Tooth wanted to argue but when she saw the worry in North's expression, she realized that they all wanted to do something and decided to watch.

_Jack finally heard something. "Who's there?" He asked, knowing he wasn't getting an answer, unless an animal could talk. He decided to investigate so he lept down from the tree he climbed up on._

_The shadow was lurking in the shadows of the bushes. Jack noticed a figure in then and grabbed a tree branch that had broken off a nearby tree. "Come out! I know you're hiding in there!"_

_"Bad idea, boy!" Pitch answered as he stood tall, towering above the small boy. Jack stumbled back and fell next to a tree, his back pressed against it. "Oh, you can see me?" He seemed interested and approached the brown haired boy._

_"Who are you?!" Jack asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice, failing badly. _

_"My name is Pitch. Pitch Black. But you may know me as the Boogieman." He introduced, a dark cloud formed around him._

"It's not black sand?!" Jack noticed.

"Of course not, Jack." Tooth exclaimed. "He only recently learned how to change Sandy's dream sand to nightmare sand. He originally just used black fog to give children nightmares, but it was easily deflected by the dream sand."

"Oh." Jack understood.

_"Boogieman!?" Jack repeated in disbelief. _

"Be careful Jack." Tooth prayed quietly.

_Pitch closed in on Jack. "Fear me, Jackson Overland." Jack's eyes widened._

_"How do you know my name?" He slowly stood up._

_"My dear boy, I know everything about you. Especially your worst fears." He paused, noticing the boy didn't believe him._

_"Your greatest fear is losing your family. Of course you would, after getting your own father killed would scar a child."_

"What!" Both Jacks replied at the same time. The guardians didn't know what to think of this.

_"Oh, you don't remember do you. Or is it you don't want to remember? The little boy your father died protecting on the battle field, was you! Because of you, your father died."_

_ Jack went into shock. A cloud of a short memory slowly reveled that day. _

**_There was a battle going on between the people from the village and the bandits that threatened their families. The village was nearby, the guardians noticed it too. _**

**_Jack's father noticed Jack at the edge of the forest. He tried to yell at his son, but to no avail. A bandit noticed the man yelling at the kid and decided to kill the child._**

**_Jackson Sr. and the bandit raced to get to the kid. Jack reached his son first, only to be shot by the bandit. He fell to his knees, hugging his son._**

**_"Daddy?" Jack whined. _**

**_"Why did you come? I thought I told you to stay and protect your mother and sisters." Jackson asked, although there was no anger in his voice._**

**_"I just wanted to try and help." Jack cried. "I didn't mean to get you hurt, daddy." Tears flowed down both of their eyes. _**

**_"Listen, I want you to run."_**

**_"No! Daddy I don't wanna leave you!" Jack cried louder. The bandit was getting closer._**

**_"Jack, daddy will be fine. But if they get you, they will kill you. Run into the forest and hide, don't go back home right away. They could follow you and find the others." He grabbed Jack's shoulders and pushed him into the woods. Jack turned to see a familiar looking man take his gun and shot his father, killing him. The memory then faded._**

_"NO!" Jack yelled. Tears streaming down his face."Daddy~ No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried repeatedly.  
_

_"You see, if you hadn't have gone there, your dad would still be alive and your mother wouldn't be remarrying. It's all because of you!" Pitch taunted._

_"No, no, no, no, NO!" A beam of ice shot out from out of the memory Jack and froze the land around him. Pitch, clearly shocked, used his shadow to protect himself from the blast._

Jack was still in shock from the memory_ to process the scene. The others however were amazed by what they were seeing. _

_"_A human," North stated. "He's an ordinary human and he has powers. That's unheard of!"

_Jack's powers were going haywire from the shock._

_"PITCH!" a familiar Australian voice shouted angrily. A boomerang flew at Pitch, who barely dodged it._

_"I knew something was up when I heard you were around here. What did you do?" He yelled at Pitch when he noticed the crying boy and the ice forming around him._

_ Jack's memories overwhelming him. _


	6. Chapter 5 Hope: EDITED

The Guardians were shocked to see Bunnymund in Jack's memories, most of all Bunnymund himself.

"Oi, what 'm I doin' there!" Bunny asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked. "You were obviously there, you don't remember?"

Jack added, "I don't remember ever meeting cottontail either." Bunny growled and went to comment back when he realized Jack was still hurting from the last memory.

"I don't ever remember meeting Jack or anybody under these circumstances." Bunny answered in thought.

_**"I am to blame for that." MiM intervened once again.**_

"Manny!" North exclaimed.

**_"It was far too soon for you two to meet, but under the circumstances..."_**

Everyone understood what he meant.

**_"If Bunnymund hadn't have noticed Pitch's presence, Jack wouldn't have survived and would have become full of self-hatred and hoplessness. Pitch planned to use his power to control Jack and his power. The Jack that stands before you today would not be here if Pitch had his way that day."_**

"So Bunny had to find him, to give him hope?" Tooth asked.

"How did Pitch know that Jack had powers in the first place, and how did he have powers as a human?" North asked his old friend.

**_"Jack was special since birth. He was born with the power to control the element 'Ice' and 'Snow' and even speak and understand the wind, however, I knew if he were to use this power he would be an outcast and would be a target for Pitch and other dark spirits."_**

"Vat how did he find out?" North asked again.

**_"Well one night we were playing cards and we got drunk and I told him about Jack." MiM answered sheepishly._**

All of the guardians were shocked to the point of no words.

**_"I'm just kidding, he knew because of his power to sense fears. And deep down, where Jack had no notice of, was his fear of his powers going out of control."_**

The guardians replied with "oh" and "okay" seeing as that was more believable than Manny actually getting drunk with Pitch.

_"Oi? Kid!" The Bunnymund in Jack's memories asked. The cold air and ice made him shiver. "Y does it always have to be snow?" He muttered to himself. _North laughed at Bunny's hatred of cold_._

_"Calm down, ya Larrikin." Bunny attempted to calm the boy. He slowly walked closer to the boy, the wind and coldness both escalating with every step. "Everythin's alright. He's gone and you don't have to worry 'bout em comin' back, mate." He finally reached the boy and pulled him into his arms. He could feel the warmth coming back to the boy and the air. Suddenly he felt a series of warm tears falling on his fur as the boy cried._

_"There, there. It's alright, mate. yer safe now." Bunny hugged the boy slightly tighter, to stop the boy from falling when he felt his knees give in._

_"It was all my fault!" The boy choked. _

_"What was, mate?" Bunny heard the boy and got curious._

_"It was all my fault that he was killed!" Jack looked up to bunny, his dark brown eyes showing Bunny that the boy was in serious pain, physiological pain that needed healing._

_"Who was killed?" Bunny asked softly, glad the boy was too upset to notice that he was a giant bunny._

_"My papa. He told me to stay home and watch my sisters and mama, but I had to go make sure he was okay. But because of me he-he!" Jack began crying again. "He was killed!"  
_

_Bunny could understand why the boy was so upset now. "It's not yer fault, mate." He comforted. "At least he died protecting someone he really loved and cared about. Now that's the most honorable and noble thing anyone could do. He was a real man, mate."_

_Jack looked at his savior, tears still filled his eyes; slowing nonetheless. "But if I hadn't gone he would still be here." He protested._

_"Maybe, mate. But are you willing to waste his efforts to save you and everyone you love by blaming yourself forever?" Jack thought about it for a moment and nodded slowly._

_"But now mama is gonna marry this mean man. He drinks all the time and he's been after my mom since dad died, even before I think."_

_Bunny looked troubled but comforted the boy. "Don't worry, if he tries to hurt you or your family I will protect you." He didn't know how he would pull that off but he knew he had to try and do something for the young boy._

_"Thanks, Bunny." Bunnymund jerked back slightly._

_"Ya not surprised?" He asked, disbelief that the boy never freaked out...Well, he did meet the Boogieman._

_"Why should I be?" He smiled. Bunny stared in disbelief then returned the smile._

_"Well, I'm a giant talking bunny for one thing. Most people stop believing in the Easter Bunny after they turn thirteen." Bunny joked._

_Jack just smiled and said three words that made both Bunnymunds blush (if they didn't have so much fur you could see it.). "I'll Always believe."_

_Bunny replied," 'N' I'll always be there to protect you as long as you do, Frostbite." He ruffled Jack's snow white hair._

_"My name's Jack! Not Frostbite!" Jack laughed and tried to push Bunny's hand off his head._

_Bunny laughed and said, "See you around, Jack!" As he left the moon shone brightly, relieving the two guardians of their memories of that night._

"Why," Jack asked, anger in his voice." Why did you have to make us forget!?"

The other guardian's understood his frustration.

_**"Like I said, it was too soon for you two to meet."**_

"Bullshit!" Jack yelled. "If only Bunny could have remembered, then- then." Jack's breath hitched and he turned quiet. "I thought you sent them here to protect children," Jack whispered loudly, clearly troubled and angry. "WHY HAVE I BEEN THE ONLY EXCEPTION!" They all knew he was talking to Manny but they still felt a pang of guilt.

**_"You have never been an exception, Jack. But I couldn't let Bunnymund or you remember each other. It was unfortunate but necessary."_**

Jack let out an unamused and cold laugh. "Save it. What's done is done. I don't need your excuse, it doesn't change anything."

The other guardians, minus Bunny were bewildered by the youngster's cold reaction towards MiM but didn't lame the boy. Bunny understood his anger and honestly felt the same as the frost child did.

Silence remained as the memories flashed from jack returning home and to a wedding then something that would anger and shock the guardians for years to come.


	7. Chapter 8 INsAniTy: EDITED

Oh my goodness! I finally finished the chapter and it's pretty long... for me at least. Thanks to BecktheProgram I was able to overcome my writers' block, Thanks to Beck I realized how I was going to do his older sister's death (though regrettable and sad it needed to happen). Beck typed the chapter and I added the whole part about his last night with his sister and that man. Beck wrote the skating scene, with a bit of editing from me. But if it wasn't for Beck idk when I wouldda thought of something. **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS VERY VIOLENT PARTS AT TIMES and maybe some cursing as well. **

**READERS' DISGRESSION IS ADVISED! ABUSE AND CHARACTERS DEATH ... And please don't hate me, this is just where my mind went with this chapter. I also apologize if I made this chapter a little too much. **

**_~Everything is said and done_**  
**_Everyone has had their fun_**  
**_Time to make my exit from this_**  
**_Fairy~Tale_**  
**_My departure was foreseen_**  
**_From the very beginning_**  
**_Assume life of iNSaNiTY_**  
**_Sayōnara~_**

* * *

Jack glanced at Bunnymund. Out of all the memories they watched the one they were entering now was the worst of them all. The one that nearly sent him over the edge if it weren't for MiM to calm him. However he was unsure if he would be able to keep himself calm this time, even with the guardians there with him.

_Jack and Claire silently walked up to their mother's room. They could hear the heated arguing coming from their mother and stepfather. There were loud noises and crashing sounds occuring often. _

_The angry and hopeless look on Jack's teenage face was disheartening to the team. His features were darker than the last memories, as if he had seen some things no child should ever have to see and the dark rings around his tired eyes suggested he hadn't slept well in weeks._

_ Jack felt ready to burst into his mother and "stepfather's" room and stop that man for good. However, as he made his way to the door Claire grabbed Jack by the shoulders and pulled him close. Tears formed in her worried eyes._

_"Jack, I know it hurts, but if you go in there, he will kill you this time."_

_"I don't care what happens to me." He simply replied._

_"Jack!" Claire gasped, mortified by his reaction. "Don't say that! Think about Mom and me! Think about Pippia." That seemed to calm Jack down a bit. Only a bit.  
_

"Kill ya. Mate, what's goin' on?" Bunny asked, alarmed by Claire's words. What had he been prevented from helping Jack from? What could he have saved the young boy from? Bunny wondered, angered at Manny even more than he thought possible.

"You remember how I was slapped by my mom because I accused her fiancé of murdering my dad, or formally known as his best friend. Yeah, apparently she learned that he is not as nice as he let on. Since I remember this memory, I guess I remember all my memories after that day. Anyway, the month after they got married he quickly revealed his true colors and his love for alcohol. He would always argue and beat on her. I tried to stop him every time -as best I could- but he would always beat me until I blacked out."

Tooth gasped. How dare he hurt her dear Jack! She would punch all of that man's teeth out and not give him any quarters!

"But vy didn't she just leave him?" North asked, clearly as upset as the rest of them. Sandy nodded, also wanting an answer.

"I forgot that you guys didn't really interact with people or society back then so you wouldn't know." Jack replied, not really meaning anything mean by his words, only stating the facts. "Well it was not accepted for a woman to leave her spouse no matter what at the time. Unless she was widowed, she couldn't end her marriage. Only the man of the house can." Jack exclaimed, the news disgusted the guardians. "Unless it could be proven that the man was abusing the family."

"Then why didn't she tell somebody about him! They could have done something then! Toothina asked.

"Couldn't. If she had talked, since he was the man of the house, he could say she was going insane from the shock of losing her husband and have her taken away, leaving me and my sisters alone with him. Then it would have been worse for us and her. Or he could claim that it was me who hurt them and same scenario only I would either be imprisoned or executed." Jack added with a hollow laugh, "And believe me, it was no easy task to prove something like that was happening at the time especially when the man was considered a "war hero"."

She looked at him confused. "War hero?"

He sighed, "They said he killed the bandit that killed my father as well as killing and driving out many more with the help of some other warriors. I knew better,after regaining my memories of my dad back then I remembered more. That... Man! He's the reason they attacked the village in the first place. And he's the man who... Who killed my father." This earned shocked and mortified gasps from all the guardians.

"What?" Bunnymund gripped Jack's shoulder harder.

Jack sighed once more, unable to look any of them in the eyes. "You'll see."

Jack wasn't very proud of this memory for many reasons, but he did what he needed to do and he would never regret it. The only thing he regretted was that Pippia had to see him.

"Just watch." Bunny noticed a hint of darkness flash through Jack's eyes. Never had he ever seen such a dark and rueful look in the guardian of fun's eyes. Not even when he was Pitch Frost. Something bad was defiantly about to happen, and Bunny was not sure how bad it would be. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the slamming of a door and a terrified scream.

* * *

_"Get away from her now!" Jack had shouted as he ran forward into the messed up room. The first thing he noticed was the strong scent of alcohol. He quickly noticed his mother on the floor, that poor excuse of a man towering over her. When Jack saw the bruises, and... was that... blood? _

_Jack angrily balled up his fists as he saw red. He flew forward with incredible speed, his fist aiming directly for drunkard's jaw. The man would have been sent flying if he hadn't grabbed Jack's wrist right before the collision. He then switched his hold from the wrist to Jack's neck._

_"You stupid little brat!" He yelled as he punched Jack once in the face. "Looks like I need to teach you a lesson you will never forget!" He threatened as he rose his arm to punch the boy again before being suddenly stopped by Jack's mother who was hanging on his attacking arm.  
_

_"No! Please, stop! Don't hurt him!" She cried, Jack could clearly see the long gash across his mother's cheek, only to be shoved onto the floor kicked in the stomach. She crashed onto the floor, gripping her stomach where she had been harshly kicked.  
_

_ "You Wench! How dare you raise your voice at me like that!" He roared angrily. "You should be grateful that I even married you. If it weren't for me, you and these children of yours would have been banished from your home if not this town years ago. If you want I can easily have you sent away and these kids sold off for a good profit!" _

_"NO!" She begged._

_"Good now stay silent woman. I'll be back to you in just a minute." The scared woman let out a hopeless sob. "Don't worry, my love. I won't kill the boy, no. But he is in need of a lesson of what happens when he acts out against his father."_

_"You are no father of ours." Jack spat, venom clear in his words._

_He directed his attention back to the bleeding Jack in his grasp. "And you! This is the last time you interfere with me!" He reached for a long hunting knife with a hand-carved wooden handle that laid on his disorganized dresser and raised it high. Jack's eyes widen in fear as it came falling down at him._

"Bloody coward!" Bunny roared wishing he could attack the memory. The other guardians were angry as well.

"HOW DARE HE!" Tooth shouted.

"He'd better hope I never get my hands on him in any life!" North roared, raising his swords as he and Tooth attempted to beat the memory senseless for his actions, only going through the man. Their reaction, however didn't phase Jack at all as he stood, staring lifelessly at the scene playing out before him. Bunny noticed the dark, depressed (along with something Bunny was unable to name... or more like didn't want to) look in the boy's eyes and wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Jack..." Bunny sighed as the boy stiffened. He now realized that the reason Jack had been so nervous about them watching his memories before must have something to do with this. Bunny hated to think that his frostbite had been through this but he could never have prepared himself for what was coming.

_"Jack!" Claire ran into the room, she knew she had to do something to save her brother; so she grabbed the closest and biggest thing she could find, which was a wooden carving of a bear cub, and threw it at the man threatening her dear brother. It hit him so hard that he dropped Jack and the knife. He glared at Claire, anger far disappeared from his eyes; they were murderous now.  
_

"Oh no! Run Claire!" Tooth couldn't help but shout at the same time as past Jack and his mother. The others didn't bother to tell her she couldn't hear her because they were thinking the same thing too.

_"Claire! Run!" Jack yelled again as his sister stood there in fear, unable to move. As soon as Claire finally managed to take a step back the older man shot towards her. _

_Claire rushed out of the room followed by him _**(still haven't came up with a name so imma call him "him"). **

_Jack pulled himself up, a sharp pain in his leg caused him to stumble. He quickly pulled himself next to his mom, who was out cold from the pain. He sighed, relieved, when he realized she was still alive he turned to drag himself out of the room.  
_

_ When Jack made it to the doorway, moving a lot slower than he wanted to due to his leg, he could hear glass shattering and furniture being forced around as well as the feint sound of Claire's muffled sobs... then nothing._

_ After a moment of silence a terrifying, pain-filled screams pierced through the silence then, as suddenly as it started- it sharply cut off._

"Oh! MIM! My poor snowflake!" Tooth cried and North and Bunny both gasped when they heard Claire's bloodcurdling scream. Sandy covered his mouth in pure shock.

_ Jack was obviously traumatized as he was stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hallway then fell to his knees. __ After finally finding his breath, Jack managed to pull himself off the floor and walk quickly over to the stairs. __He noticed Pippia standing outside her room, fear evident in her dark brown eyes. Not wanting to take longer than needed to get to his sister's aid, all Jack could say was, "Go back inside and don't come out until I say it's okay."_

_"Jack, I'm scared!" She cried. _

_"It's gonna be- It's gonna be fine! I promise I'll- I'll protect you." He said. When she nodded ad went back into her room Jack __ran slowly to the stairs, not noticing Pippia exit her room and slowly and quietly following behind him._

_"Have... to... protect... Claire." He mumbled. He heard one last scream, though weaker than before, then footsteps and the door slamming and... and...nothing. No cries, no moving. Just silence.  
_

_"CLAIRE!" Jack screamed and forgot his own pain to run.  
_

_As he made his way into the kitchen; the anger in his eyes were clearly visible to not only Bunny, but to everyone else as well; and frankly it scared all of them to see such a murderous look in the teenager's eyes.  
_

The guardians desperately wanted to say something to Jack, but they were too shocked by the scene in front of them to say anything.

_As Jack entered the kitchen his looked turned from pure rage to complete and utter shock and an unimaginable pain._

**_Hello nice to meet _**

**_you seem familiar _**

**_have I met you before? _**

**_Goodbye sweetie _**

**_nice to see you _**

**_Haven't talked in _**

**_quite a while_~**

_Claire laid in a pool of blood, barely clinging to life, and that man was nowhere in sight. The kitchen was completely torn apart, it was obvious struggle took place. The now bloody knife was abandoned next to his sister. _

_Jack shakily walked up to Claire, her eyes completely glassy and unfocused. He knelt down next to his dying sister, disregarding the blood soaking into his brown pants and staining his skin. She had been stabbed repeatedly in the chest and sliced across her right eye as well as here cheek. He reached out and very slowly and insecurely pulled his sister into his arms. _

_He went into shock while holding his sister as he felt the __life drain out of her. He sat there for what seemed like forever, his body completely still._

_ Sadness...Fear...Anger...Hate...Rage. All of these emotions filled his eyes. **"Claire...Claire...No..." **_

"Vat?" North said silently, taken aback by the inner monologue.

**"These are Jack's thoughts." Manny exclaimed. **

The guardians did nothing but nod, still shocked at the scene playing out.

_He clasped his hands into fists so tightly; the guardians could see blood dripping from them._** 'No... Claire...Claire...Claire...Why? I didn't mean for this to happen. Claire, why? Please, you're okay. You're okay... You're okay... You're okay! It's going to be okay... Claire... Claire... No... Look at me... Claire... Claire..'  
**

**_~Insanity_**

**_The weight of the air is torture~_**

The guardians felt their hearts break at the heartbroken sound. When they thought their hearts couldn't break anymore they were proven wrong.

_"Claire... Claire... Claire..." He cried out. _

_"CLAIRE!" Jack screamed miserably as he realized she was gone forever. His voice held the pure anguish and heartbreak he felt. They watched as Jack sobbed over the obvious death of his sister.**  
**_

"No." Tooth and Sandy cried, ears falling from their eyes. North's face was full of pain and sadness for their youngest member. Bunny never thought his heart could hurt for another as much as it did then. They continued to watch until they noticed something in the background.

"No!" Tooth cried.

_The man reentered the house with a woodsman's axe and stood behind Jack. "Jack! Behind you!" Pippia screamed as she ran forward from behind the wall and behind Jack- as to protect him._

_ Jack stayed turned away from the man, unable hear Pippia's desperate cries of warning or see her rushing by him. Suddenly the man rushed for the youngest child and reached for her.  
_

_ "JACK! HELP!" Pippia screamed, terrified as she was grabbed and shaken violently._

_ "Aren't you going to help your poor sister, Jack?" The man taunted as he tightened his grip on the young girl. "Jack?"_

_ Jack remained motionless, almost trance-like._

_ "So you're just gonna let me kill her as well? Claire died because of you, Jack. You're gonna let Pippia die just like her." Jack finally moved. He stood up, slowly sliding his hand over the blood covered kitchen knife and gripping it._

**_~Psychopathy, _**

**_don't know who I am anymore~_**

None of the guardians couldn't have ever prepared for what came next. Jack remained silent and had a strange look in his eyes, but the rest of the group didn't even notice due to the fact they couldn't take their eyes away from the screen.

_Jack finally stood tall and straight arms hanging down, knife gripped in his hand. H__e stared downwards, his hair covering his eyes.  
_

_ "Don't you dare say her name. Let her go, NOW!" He growled fiercely in a voice darker than even Pitch Frost's.  
_

_"You gonna try and kill me, huh boy? You don't have the guts! You're too much of a coward, just like that useless father of yours." _

**_~iNSaNiTY, _**

**_the illusion of ignorance_**

**_Captivity, _**

**_why don't you take a chance?~_**

_ Jack turned slightly, facing sideways towards his sister's murderer. He lifted his head and faced him. The guardians couldn't even breath, the look in Jack's eyes were terrifying. H__is eyes were dilated and full of rage and seemed to be glowing violet; his teeth were clenched tightly, something Tooth would normally lecture him about if she weren't preoccupied being completely unnerved. _

_They were completely void of all joy, happiness, kindness or sympathy, all that was left was pure... Insanity was the only word to describe it. Bunny subconsciously gripped Jack's shoulder tightly.  
_

_The man froze in fear of Jack for once, shocked by the murderous look the boy possessed. He dropped Pippia, who -also in fear of Jack's new demeanor- froze. _

_ The man finally found his voice long enough to say, "Wh-what is t-t-that lo-look for? Brat!" It didn't come out as threatening sounding as he wanted it to come out. In fact, it didn't sound threatening at all, especially to Jack himself._

_"STOP IT! Stop looking at me like that!" _

_"I'll k-kill her!" He said as he once again reached for Pippia, who, after getting over the initial shock of her brother, sneaked away behind the wall to the living room; peeking cautiously out at the scene unfolding.  
_

_Jack slowly walked closer to the man. When he finally spoke, __Jack sounded as if he was a completely different, and darker, person._

_"Murderer." He whispered.  
_

_ "YOU KILLED HER!" He yelled loudly as he shot forward with incredible struck the man in the center of his chest and, once the man fell ungracefully to the floor, continued with simultaneous stabs to where ever the knife landed.  
_

_After the first few stabs all the anger seemed to disappear and was replaced by pure insanity, it was now apparent to the guardians that their guardian of fun actually doing that, it wasn't their imaginations, he was smiling! Smiling with pleasure as he stabbed the man responsible for the death of his sister and father.  
_

_"Ha-haha-hahahaha" Jack began laughing as he stood over the man who single-handedly ruined his family's life forever._

* * *

Bunny managed to advert his eyes from the scene long enough to notice something strange about their Jack. It was slightly colder around them and Jack's demeanor seemed drastically off.

As Bunny took a closer look he quickly noticed the look on Jack's face. It was the same anger and insanity that was being shown currently on the screen. Bunny knew that being around this scene had to be too much for the young spirit to handle. Bunny realized he needed to do something fast before Jack was completely swallowed up by his insanity.

He grabbed jack and wrapped him tightly in his arms. "Jack! Oi Mate! It's okay, it's alright. You don't have to watch this anymore, okay? It's in the past, done! We're all here for ya now, mate. That man can't hurt ya anymore! You're safe, now."

"Jack? Can ya hear me, mate?" Bunny added, louder than before; However Jack was unable to hear the fearful call. This caught the attention of the rest of the guardians.

"Jack?" Tooth asked quietly, only to be hushed by North.

"Jack." Bunny tried again.

"Murderer..." He whispered, as if still stuck in his tragic past. "You killed her... You killed them!" He began breathing quickly.

"Dad... Claire... Claire... Claire... CLAIRE!" He screamed as angry tears flowed down his face. The wind around them picked up, dropping rapidly in temperature. Snow began forming turning the raging winds into a blizzard. If it weren't for the world around them being a memory the whole room would be covered in nearly a foot of snow and the items would be flying everywhere.

"Jack!" Bunny called out as he tightened his grip despite the cold. North held onto Tooth, protecting her from the cold while sandy created a giant sand umbrella to protect him, North and Tooth.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay." Bunnymund comforted as he rubbed a paw through the winter spirit's white hair. Soon he began screaming miserably. The screaming Jack began laughing maniacally, slipping deeper into insanity.

"Jack." Bunny whispered, he felt bad that all he could do was hold the boy close without knowing what he could do to bring him out of his current state. He knew he had to think of something before it consumed Jack.

* * *

_Jack couldn't hear the desperate cries of Pippia begging him to stop as he continued his assult. However as she got close to the teen, the knife swung in her direction. It was obvious to her that he could no longer tell who or what he was swinging at, nor did he care at the moment. _

_Sandy, Tooth and North all watched helplessly at the scenes before them; Two Jacks were falling into insanity thanks to one man. Pippia desperately tried to get through to Jack while Bunnymund did the same with their Jack. Bunny and Jack stood near the entrance, Jack struggling to escape the strong grasp, his Sheppard's crook abandoned on the floor; Pippia was still sitting in the corner with her Jack inching closer by the moment. _

_**~Captivity,**_

_** try to stop it from**_

_** corrupting **_

_**my heart **_

_**Why wont anyone **_

_**Notice the torment**_

_** This madness is causing~**_

_Pippia barely managed to dodge the swing by falling backwards, "Jack! It's me! Please stop!" She cried out. She could tell that her brother was quickly fading away and desperately wanted to bring him back. And as much as she wanted to break down screaming and crying she knew she had to wait until she got Jack back. She couldn't lose another family member because of that man._

_**~Terror of my own**_  
_**Self-conscious Minds**_  
_**Persecution**_  
_**I wont survive like this~**_

* * *

_As the boy stood tall above here she shouted the only thing she could think to say, "Please Jack I believe in you! I need you, please come back!" Jack froze in place. The light seemed to slowly refill his eyes and it made Pippia relieved, despite the extreme sadness that came with it._

It seemed that Jack had heard his sister's words as well because he slowly began to calm down slightly and stopped struggling against Bunny. This earned a relieved sigh from Tooth and North. Sandy let out a silent sigh of relief but remained on guard.

"Pi...pia?" He mumbled confusedly. Bunny felt himself relax as well, however he didn't loosen his hold.

_**~Sanity, the light is peeking through the darkness**_  
_**Purity, cant feel anymore of the stress**_

_The light slowly began fading when he noticed the blood on Pippia and then the two bodies behind him. "No." He breathed helplessly._

"Pippia!" Jack said when realized something. "No Pippia's gone! Claire is dead! Mom and dad! I'm alone... I'm alone again!" He became more and more frantic. "AAH!" He screamed once again, struggling against Bunny more forcefully than before. Jack sent a blast of strong winds and snow everywhere.

_**~Sanity, Its already fading away **_

_**Cruelty, **_

_**there's things controlling me~**_

* * *

_Jack was now on top of the frightened Pippia, knife raised high and grinning._

* * *

Jack was seconds away from breaking free of Bunny's grasp. "Let me go!" He yelled, sounding less and less like the guardian of fun they knew. "Just let me die!" He screamed, sending chills down every guardian's spine.

* * *

_"Jack!" She cried. "Please give me back my Jack! My Jack would never hurt me! Where is he now?" It looked as though he wasn't phased by her words, however once he began bringing down the weapon he suddenly stopped. Pippia could see the genuine shock and disgust in his face violently to the side, far away from them. He then fell backwards, rushing as far away from his beloved sister as possible. _

_"Oh- What did I-?" He rambled. "No! I didn't- I would never-" He began hyperventilating out of pure shock of his actions. "How could I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me-" He curled into a ball on the floor pushed tightly against the wall._

* * *

Bunny for once let go of the winter spirit with one hand, which he used to slap the young boy out of fear of what he said.

"Jack, mate! You're not alone! You have us. You have Tooth and North and Sandy! You have me, mate. I know this hurts but you have to come back to us. Just focus on my voice and nothing else. You never have to be alone again mate. You have my word." He wrapped the boy in a hug he hoped got through to his frostbite.

Thankfully, Jack eventually began to calm down, his desperate struggles ceasing. Jack slowly raised his head to look Bunnymund in the eyes, the rage and insanity washing away. It soon became replaced with overwhelming sadness, so much that it made bunny want to cry with him.

"Bunny?" He barely whispered.

'How could something like this have happened to him of all people?' Bunny wondered. 'He was- No! He is the most caring person I know. He never would have hurt anyone for any reason. However, that man!' He glared at the man lying lifelessly on the floor. 'He hurt our Jack... My Jack! It's all his fault Jack had to suffer. To fear himself. To become something he should never have had to be. He should consider himself lucky that I can't get my paws on him.'

* * *

The memory was now passed the violence, which ended with Pippia doing the exact thing Bunny had done for their Jack. They were sitting on the floor, both covered in red liquid. Both Jacks were sobbing painfully now. Crying out in sadness and heartache. Crying out of fear of what had happened. And most of all, fear of himself and what he had done. And both Jacks were being something he had needed for a very long time... Comforted, protected, and most of all... Loved.

* * *

**_Due to the events MiM decided it was best to give Jack and the guardians some time to cope before progressing with his memories._**

* * *

**Now you know one of his darkest memories. What will you do, guardians? Do you wish to continue or do you fear him too much to continue?"**

Jack felt himself tense up and his breath caught. Would they just leave him now that they knew? Would they fear him enough to just throw him away and abandon him?

"That's a dumb question!" Bunny snapped still ticked at MiM. He then remembered who he was talking to and paused in awkwardness for a moment.

"Um, uhh. Sorry- Look, we've been with Jack for this long, we are not abandoning him for something that he was pushed into doing over three hundred years ago! We care about Frostbite too much to let something like that push us away. Jack will always be one of us no matter what happened in the past! And no matter what he may do in the future because we will bring him back no matter how many times he falls." Bunny finished. Tooth and North nodded and agreed loudly while Sandy nodded.

Jack seemed genially surprised that they could stand up for him after what had happened, he had expected them to look at him in disgust, want to lock him away. Anything to punish him away, but instead they chose to protect him.

"Yeah," North agreed." Ve all love Jack, he's family! And what happened was not Jack's fault! anyone would go mad after something like that happened. Besides he was protecting his family. And his self! And most importantly he brought himself back, he did that for his family." Toothina and Sandy both agreed in their own ways.

Jack couldn't hold it anymore. He broke into sobs and choked out, "Why?! Why would you defend me? I killed a living person, a human! And you're all defending me! Why?" He pounded his fists on Bunny, though not hard enough to hurt the Bunny.

"I knew you would hate me if you ever found out! So why don't you?" He gripped Bunny's fur, Jack waited for someone to speak, when Bunny placed a paw on his snow white hair. "I couldn't save her! I couldn't save Claire! Or my dad! Why do I deserve to be a guardian when I couldn't even protect them!?"

"None of that matters, mate. If it weren't for ya, millions of innocent kids would be trapped in nightmares forever, and we wouldn't be here right now. Look, we all get caught up in our emotions sometimes, but what's important is that you saved your mother and your kid sister. You stopped yerself from hurtin' her. And most of all you're here now, you can make up for the past by living for those who care about you, both past and present." Jack loosened his grip, to Bunny's relief, and hugged Bunny now.

"I'm sorry. Thanks, Bunny." Jack whispered.

_"It is now time to reveal Jack's final moments as a human." MiM informed. As it played random scenes Mim narrated. __**"**It has been two years since the tragic death of Claire. Things never quite really went back to normal, however that didn't stop Jack from trying to make everything better somehow. He returned to his childish- yet protective nature, mostly afraid of who he could become again if he didn't. He spent everyday tending to his ill mother while playing and goofing off with his sister, though he could never truly get over that night he spent any free time plotting a new pranks to pull on the townsfolk."  
_

"Heh heh." Bunny chuckled.

"Vat sounds just like our Jack!" North howled. A voice then drew in everyone's attention.

* * *

_**(BecktheProgram's part)**_

_"Merry Christmas, Jack!" Pippia cheered happily as she bounced on the sleeping Jack.  
_

_"Oof!" Jack groaned playfully. "I'm up! I'm up!" He chuckled as he sat up, only to silently gasp when he mistaken Pippia for Claire. A quick flash of memories played in his mind until Pippia's worried voice snapped him back to reality.  
_

_"Are you okay, Jack?" She asked._

_"Yeah! Yeah! I was just thinking of some new pranks to pull today. It is Christmas after all." Pippia looked as if she didn't buy his lie, however she didn't push him._

_"Anyway, come on! Santa brought us presents!" She leaped off the bed and raced to the door. "Hurry up!" She called._

_"Alright! Hold on, I'm coming." He chuckled as he got out of bed and reached into his dresser for a shirt. He pulled out a white long-sleeve v-neck and put it on. He proceeded to follow his little sister downstairs where they were met by their mother who was sitting on the couch facing the christmas tree._

_"Merry Christmas, mom!" The children greeted. _

_"Merry Christmas." She answered. _

_Pippia cheered happily as she ran to the presents. _

_"Ehh! Look Jack. There's some for you too!" _

_"Hey, why'd you say that like you're shocked?" He feigned hurt and gave a crooked grin. _

_"Hahahaha." She laughed. "Can we open them now?" Pippia asked, eyeing her mother who just nodded._

_By the time the two finished opening their presents they had a stack of wrapping paper piled in the room while toys and gifts scattered around, Mrs. Frost had exciteded the living room to prepare breakfast. Pippia had gotten two old-fashioned dolls, a make-up kit and a pair of ice skates. Jack had received a book on hunting and gathering, and a pair of shoes (which Jack had turned a nose to in disgust) as well as some items he knew would be great to play pranks with. _

_Pippia then looked up to Jack, longing in her eyes._

_"Hey Jack can we skate today?" Pippia said. "I guess. Kaile said the ice should be thick enough today since she just went yesterday and it was almost completely frozen through." Jack grinned. _

_"Yeah lets go. But first you gotta ask mom." She nodded and bounded off. After a bit she returned a large pair of skates in on hand a smaller pair in the other. "Mom said yes and to give you Daddy's old skates since you outgrew your old ones." Jack took the skates and slung them over his shoulder. The two began heading out. "Be safe!" Their mom warned. "And be back before breakfast gets cold. It'll be done in an hour." Jack giggled. "We will." Jack turned around, laughing and ready to have some fun. "Also don't forget we're visiting your sister and father later on today." She added. Jack paused for a second and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Okay, mom."  
_

_It didn't take long for Jack to return to normal. The two reached the edge of the lake and began putting on their skates._

_"I'm gonna make a big snowman after we skate." His sister giggled. "Mine'll be bigger!" Jack teased. "Nuh-uhn!" His sister said. As they reached the lake. The two put on their skates and slid on the ice the sun rising in the sky. Soon Jack took his skates off as they were ill-fitting and having his feet covered felt just wrong. His sister skated towards him when cracking sound echoed through their laughter. Pippia stopped dead in her tracks and looked down slowly. Jack winced when he noticed a bunch of tiny cracks forming under his sister. She stared at Jack, fear screaming in her eyes. "Jack, I'm scared!" _

_"Jack I'm scared!" her young voice echoed in Jack's mind. "I know, I know." The human Jack took a step forward and regretted it the ice cracking under his bare feet. "Your gonna, you're gonna fine." He reached out his hands. "Uh...We're gonna have a little fun instead. Fun being the default for Jack, either Jack. "No were not!" "Would I trick you?" "Yes! You always play tricks!"_

_She cried. "Well not- not- not this time. I promise your gonna be...your gonna be alright. Believe in me." She nodded. "Lets play hopscotch! Like we do everyday. Its as easy as one..." He barely jumped and the ice groaned. He hid his fear by pretending to almost fall his sister giggled. "Two... Three!" Jack reached his staff. "Your turn!" She shivered. "One..." She took a baby step. "Two, three!" Human Jack hooked his sister with the staff slinging her to safety the momentum pushing him where she was. The ice gave a final crack and Jack fell into the freezing water. Jacks last thought? "Wow the moons so big and bright today." Darkness then engulfed the memory._

* * *

**Again, I would like to apologize for the violence in this chapter, and I have no intention of scaring the crap out of anybody, I just watch way to much anime and my imagination... Well you can kindda tell. This was the worst of it for his human memories, so the rest should not be as bad as this one. Also, sorry this chapter took so long. Also I was listening to the vocaloid (English version) Insanity... **

**I AM CONTINUING THE STORY A LITTLE AT A TIME NOW. I will take it off of completed now**


End file.
